The Three Legged Sex
by SiriusGate
Summary: What happens when Michael is forced to confront his repressed human emotions, which are directed at none other than Teyla. TM AngstRomance
1. Emotions

The Three Legged Sex (Teyla/Michael)

Teyla: Where can I catch one of these infamous humans belonging to the three legged sex?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in Stargate: Atlantis. Any other characters that are no cannon I will claim as either mine or the property of my partner in crime, Hoshi.

Hoshi had been browsing the internet looking for a romantic fic involving Michael and Teyla and to her great disappointment she found none that were stirring enough to be continued and came crawling to me for help. I agreed (after many cookies) to offer my meager brand of fan fic to her services and have been drafted to write the epic of Teyla and Michael.

Summary: What will Michael do when confronted with the repressed feelings for Teyla which are awakened by his human transformaions at the hands of the Atlantians.

-Angst with a fluffy twist (belive me that wasn't my intention… stupid cookies)

* * *

Michael closed his eyes and tapped into the wraith network. After having escaped from the Atlantians for the second time he was determined to hit them where it hurt. He understood the reason for their abuse of the drug that changed his kind into theirs, he understood the fear, but he didn't forgive the pain it caused him and his brethren. The network that connected the wraith allowed him to make plans and form strategy across the entire neurological network of his species. He had friends in high stations aboard the leading queen's hives who had been relaying him information about certain villages fighting back that had never before. Knowing what he knew and keeping it a secret from the rest of the hives, Michael had drawn the conclusion that the Atlantians were on the prowl again. Concentrating on his loyalist advisor he began the pain staking process of gathering information with out revealing his conclusions.

"What have you gotten for me this time", the informer asked straight away after the connection had been made.

"That my friend must wait until you tell me what I want to know", Michael shot back smirking slightly. It was a bonus that this wraith couldn't see him otherwise he would know he was being played.

"Very well, the most recent planet to rise up against her majesty is a small one on the outer edges of the solar system. They used to be pacifist farming villages but are now swarming with weapons that are capable of destroying the darts we kull in."

"Interesting," Michael stroked his chin, an annoying habit that he had picked up during his brief time as a human. "What do their weapons consist of?"

"Mostly bows and arrows for the drones we send down when the darts prove ineffective, but their main weapon is Ancient in design. It reminds me of the ancient outpost drones that used to attack us when that pesky race still existed."

"Do you have any intelligence on how they came to realize the power of these weapons?"

"No my Lord, we haven't been able to gather that information through our limited intelligence operations on the planet. The human loyalists haven't been able to delve far enough into their society to make a reliable source of information yet. Though there have been several mentions of strange individuals coming through the Ring of the Ancestors and inciting riots and attacks on our soldiers."

"Very well, you have been most useful to me. You will be rewarded well when we next meet. Until then friend."

"Yes my Lord…"

Michael broke the connection with reluctance. He wanted desperately to know the exact movements of the individual Atlantians but he knew that information like that would take months to gather and verify and he didn't have that time to wait. The game he played hiding his true intentions from the network took a toll on his body and after each encounter the hunger that as a wraith he continually felt grew. His crew of deserters and previously transformed had only managed to gather a small kulling of humans that were needed alive to keep the hive alive and none of them could fill properly. Michael had been hungry before when denied his basic instincts as a human, but the continual hunger of being half full constantly reminded him of his position and his hatred of the Atlantians who had forced this situation upon him.

Anger and the thrust for revenge boiled out through his pores as he thought about confronting the Atlantians once and for all. Revealing their position was only useful to him when no other options were left, which was a lucky stroke for them. If the entire fleet of hives in the galaxy had become aware of their presence the small outpost of semi-Ancients would have fallen with in a matter of the time it takes to make a hyperspace jump from one end of the galaxy to the other. No, Michael wanted the Atlantians to feel his wrath and he would 'protect' them as long as that took. Thinking about the Atlantians brought the memories of his transformation sharply to the surface and his anger intensified. They had no right to use members of his race, how ever evil they assumed them to be, as test subjects. They were no better than the ancients in that regard. But something continually plagued the fringes of Michaels mind, but try as he might he couldn't figure out what it was. The tenderness that slowly filled his thoughts centered around the realization that there was something positive about being human, emotions.

These thoughts quickly left him though as his first officer entered the bridge, "My Lord, we've come into orbit over the rebel planet. Your course of action Liege?"

"Remain in orbit; keep an eye on gate activity. I want to see and hear anybody who comes through that gate."

"Yes Liege. I shall set up a monitoring station that will feed directly into the ships holo projectors. You shall be able to see anything that happens at any time."

"Go from me, I want to plan in private."

"Yes Liege,"

Michael closed his eyes and listened until the room hummed with the absence of living presences. Opening his eyes and looking around at the comfortable machinery surrounding him he tapped into the central projector and displayed the image of the gate that had just been set up. As he watched the gate spun and lit up creating a vortex that spanned the galaxy. Watching to see the arrivals, Michael's heart froze in his chest as he recognized the team that haunted his dreams night after night and the one woman that could bring about the repressed feelings that he and many other previously transformed wraith fought with almost daily. She looked at the probe with out knowing it was there and he sighed, Teyla.


	2. Captured

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this story except the non-cannon ones I happened to create one random night and who haunt my dreams scaring me and inviting me into the fandom to stay.

I'm sorry that I haven't updated recently… I've been having hard drive problems (it's been completely reformatted twice now…) and I now have to contend with school and work. hides from the tomatoes being thrown I'll update, I'll update tomatoes stop flying Good, now where was I, oh ya, the new season of Atlantis is airing in US right, and I will not be using anything after Season 2 (haven't seen the rest yet ) So don't worry if you haven't seen anything, I won't be talking about it) That might change at some later date when I've caught up (I'm slow I know… I BLAME SCHOOL! cries in corner)

Anyway, the delay is over… IT'S MICHAEL TEYLA TIME!

* * *

Michael's eyes opened with a start, he had been dreaming again. The plans that he had concocted with his loyal followers had been running circles in his mind. He thought continually about what would go right, what could go wrong, and if this was even the best he could do. Information was scarce these days, some of his informers had been discovered, they weren't as careful as he had hoped, and they had been executed. He still had probes set up near his trap which were invisible to the naked eye and any wraith sense. Pacing his small room on the hive ship he contemplated tapping into one of the probes to look once again at the empty landscape of the planet, nothing happened, but he needed to see. 

The images came fuzzy at first, the many successive transformations to human had left him out of touch with some of his wraith instincts and they seemed to be at their worst when he went to sleep and first woke up. As the picture cleared in his head, his breath was taken aback, emotions flooded his mind and he tried to block them, he couldn't focus with all these feelings clouding his vision. As the torrent of emotions passed he looked out once again at the landscape; the gate in the distance glowed slightly and he smiled, it was almost time for his plan to begin.

As Michael waited he thought back to the times he had been a human like the Atlantians. The memories were vivid in his mind as he relived the transformation, the unknowingness, the rage, the hunger, the betrayal by those he thought were like him. The wraith had been wronged. He slammed his fists against the consol as the wormhole rippled with movement. His mind flashed to the change in scenery and he watch with apprehension. The first human through the gate was Colonel Sheppard followed closely by Doctor McKay and then Teyla and Ronon bringing up the rear.

Smirking he touched a small red button on the console in his room and watched the startled team being culled by a hidden probe. He laughed, "I have you now my dear friends. And what a reunion this will be." While watching the stars flit by, slowly a smile crept upon his face as hidden emotions stirred deep within his cold heart, masked with a sweet vengeance soon to come.

Sheppard threw up his hands in a defensive position while the rest of the team looked bewildered, "I'm glad you could join me," Michael crooned from the shadows, he emerged as the prisoners in front of him realized where they were,

"Michael… I should have known," Sheppard said disgusted, "What do you need us for this time?"

"I'm sure you'd like to know, but I'm afraid that's on a need to known basis," and before he could be interrupted Michael continued, "And, I'm afraid you just don't need to know, yet." He smiled and walked over to Teyla, trying to contain the excitement he felt being this close to her and smelling the sweat on her body and the sweet odor of her femininity, "And you, you will come with me," he whispered in her ear then nodded to a guard who grabbed her roughly and escorted her after Michael. As the rest of the team cried in despair, Michael smiled smugly and continued, not looking back.

Michael's breath was hot on her neck; she could smell the death that lingered about his person. Wraith all had a suspicious smell, it didn't dissipate when they transformed to human either, it lingered almost as if it were part of their DNA, a cadaverous odor that hinted at their presence and dealings with the reaper. Teyla shied away from his lingering gaze, "What do you want with us," she asked defiantly, "we won't tell you anything." The bonds against her legs and arms were tight, tied with an expertise she hadn't seen in years.

"Oh I would tell you. Spill my darkest secrets, all my plans and desires to your accommodating visage. I would, but not now my dear." He stepped back, her sent intoxicated him like a rich wine, having too much would spoil his appetite for later. Having her here in his presence was such a lubricant for the feelings he repressed and he could feel their pressure on his mind and soul as he fought to keep them locked away. Hiding his struggle he turned her and smiled coyly, "You are my witness to greatness." She looked at him in horror,

"Your greatness, I presume?"

"Who else? Who could be as great and merciful as I?" He laughed, "You shall watch your friends do my bidding." He turned back to the viewing screen, "They've been injected with a special serum I've been developing. After your little dallying into the natural order, I decided to try my hand at messing with genetics."

"No…" he wheeled about and glared at her,

"YES, your people gave me the idea. It's your plan, what is wrong with it when I do the same to you?" The rage contorted his features into an ugly mass of grey, "You have every right to alter a person, no a wraith, not a person by your standards. We're just your guinea pigs, toys to amuse you with. Well you're the same to us. You're food, lab rats, and pests to be exterminated. How does the reciprocal feel. Tell me, enlighten me my dear." Teyla watched him in horror, and yet deep down there was a longing to have him understand, for her to understand why.

Michael turned from her and regained his composure, "Now the experiment begins."


End file.
